


The Eclipse Waltz

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [22]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Book Spoilers, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22: Caught In An Embarrassing Act</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eclipse Waltz

“It’s a waltz, Jacin,” says Winter, stepping away from the music player. “It’s the easiest thing in the galaxy.”

“Maybe for you,” he replies. “I trip over my own feet if I’m not paying attention.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Now, come here.”

Jacin moves into position as the music starts.

“One, two, three, one, two, three.” Winter counts off the steps, guiding him across the floor. It’s easier than he’d thought it would be… until the hem of Winter’s gown catches under his foot and they tumble to the floor.

And of course that is the moment the Queen walks in.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this scene since I read the preview chapters of Winter that were in Fairest.


End file.
